Ice Queen
by Eia Yukino
Summary: Short Story    Quiet, snow, stain, blood, love can be so evil.


**Song: Ice Queen **  
><strong>Paring: BelarusXAmerica <strong>

"Everyone this is Alfred F. Jones and he will be joining our class starting today," said as he introduced the new student to the class, "You can sit next to Natalia, Natalia raise your hand please."  
>A girl with silver blond hair raised her hand with an emotionless expression, unlike the other girls in the class who had been oggling at the new transfer student.<br>As Alfred sat next to Natalia, he began to say hi until she turned her head and looked at the falling snow out the window.  
>As the class ended and lunch began, Alfred had already made friends with acouple of people like a japanese boy named Kiku Honda, a french boy named Francie Bonnnefoy, and a british boy named Arthur Kirkland.<br>As they began to walk to the lunch room, they made there way to a large group of people who where sitting in a large table on near the outside balcony, which was covered in snow.  
>Alfred had gotten a large amount of burgers and had surprised everyone in the table he sat with. As Alfred had finished his 30th burger, he turned to everyone who had not touched there food yet and began to wonder why the cafeteria became tense and quiet.<br>Alfred look all around and saw what everyone was looking at, it was Natalia. She was in a winter coat covering her school uniform, she was walking to the balcony. She was wearing what was not the best to wear in the cold. It was snow covered on the balcony and she was in white boot heels and a heavy long coat. Was she crazy. He began to stand up but two pair of hands held me down. It was Francis and Arthur, they looked terrified and held me down till Natalia was out into the balcony.  
>"What did you think you where doing?" Arthur said, "Do you want to get killed?"<br>Alfred looked at Arthur with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"  
>"You don't know? You should have at least heard of her since you sit next to her!"<br>"What are you talking about?"  
>"Natalia Alfroskaya!" they said at the same time.<br>A man with a scarf then stood up and had an expression he was about to die.  
>"Ivan, it's fine she's outside!" a chinese man said as he pulled the Ivan guy down to his seat.<br>The lunchroom then became full of whispers,  
>"The ice queen, she's outside!" They say.<br>"Why are they calling her-" Alfred was cut off by Kiku who explained it to Alfred.  
>"Natalia Alfroskaya, the Ice Queen of World Academy." Kiku stated. "She is one of the most feared people in this school. Ivan Braginski is her older brother, she has a brother complex that even has him scared to his wits. Natalia is to say more alone since she lives in a mansion on her own rather then have a dorm like the rest of us. She is known for her use of knives, and her quiet behaviour unless she sees Ivan. But lately, she's been quiet about Ivan. So it's a big topic with the school board and students."<br>"So they are afraid of her?" Alfred asked.  
>"Not everyone is, the majority is though." Kiku answered.<br>"Like her sister, that Vash guy and his little sister, and that Toris Lorinaitis who has a huge crush on her." Francis said.  
>"So she has friends?" Alfred said.<br>"No, not really." Arthur said, "Her sister is much older then her and is on rare occasions here, Vash and Lilly are rarely around her and Toris is just a creep for falling in love with her even though she's broken all his fingers more then once."  
>Alfred looked at them with a dumb folded look. Then the class bell rang.<br>From that day on, he would see at lunch it was the same, she would go out to the balcony and stand in front of the railing and look out into the forest and watch the snow fall, watch it alone. He had seen Toris during his class and he had bandages wrapped around his fingers. Days in and days out Alfred would watch Natalia, until one day he noticed that she had not been going to the balcony for more then a month. Ivan looked less terrified and her presence was almost rarely noticed in class.  
>Alfred shook his head as he walked to class to get his money he forgot in his desk to see that Natalia was walking out in her coat up the roof stairs. Out of curiosity Alfred fallowed.<br>I wonder what she's up to, Alfred thought. As she entered the roof he peeked at the window of the roof wall to see Natalia laying on the snow, and she took out what looked like a knife. As he looked around the roof he saw there where blood stains here and there and when he looked at the door he saw a bloody hand print.  
>Alfred looked up to see Natalia had tooken off her coat and sweater to completely expose her arms all with deep scars. He could hear her yell. And for the first time speak.<br>"Stuipid! He ran away again! He'll never love me! He hates me!"  
>Alfred then opened the door to only have Natalia turn around her coat hanging on her arms like a shawl. Her arms and upper chest exposed. She had cuts all over her arms.<br>"You fallowed me!" She screamed, holding the knife out, "Why! Get away from me!"  
>Natalia was putting a defense stance and she began to put her coat all the way on.<br>"You tell anyone about what you saw and I will kill you!" She said as she began to run down the stairs. Alfred came running after her and she jumped off the railing and landed on her feet at the bottom.  
>Alfred was dumb folded by her actions. Was she even human?<br>Days past and Natalia soon began to not show up at school. Alfred soon cracked during lunch.  
>"Ivan!" He all of a sudden yelled as he walked up to the large Russian senior.<br>Ivan looked up from his plate and replied, "Yes Alfred?"  
>"Ivan its about Natalia," Alfred said.<br>Ivan then twitch and had a scared look on his face, "What about her?"  
>Alfred noted Ivan's voice was shaking, "She's..."<br>"She?"  
>"She's cutting herself."<br>Ivan looked at Alfred with a confused look, "She's what?"  
>"I saw it with my own eyes, her arms where covered with scares and new ones. On the roof she cut herself. She thinks you hate her." Alfred said with a concern.<br>Ivan stood up and began to walk out the cafeteria, "Alfred come with me."  
>Alfred fallowed who was fallowed with the gang of his and Ivan's friends. They walked about 5 miles to Natalia's mansion. Alfred was surprised on how big the mansion was. As Ivan knocked on the large oak doors to there suprise Lilly Zwingli, Vash Zwingli's sister, opened it.<br>"Yes?" Lilly asked.  
>"Is Natalia in?" Ivan asked, "I'm her big brother."<br>Lilly looked at Ivan and everyone else and opened the door wider, "Come in."  
>As everyone sat in the large living room, Lilly closed the front door and ran up the large stairs, "I will get Nat."<br>Everyone looked at each other in surprise. It seemed like it was all our first time in the Alfroskaya mansion.  
>It was nice, the place was large and spacey, big enough for a princess to have a ballroom party. It was decorated with many Christmas ornaments, even had a Christmas tree. Crystal flowers where in vases. Then it caught my eye. A large self above the fire place. It had a collection of crowns, crystal crowns. It surrounded a large picture of Natalia, in formal attire a blue princess like dress and a crystal crown, standing next to her was Lilly Zwingli with pink dress and gold crown. They where both smiling and Natalia looked so happy. Alfred's thoughts where interrupted by the sound of breaking glass, we looked up the stairs to only hear yelling from Natalia.<br>Lilly was walking down the stairs and looked worried.  
>"She wishes not to see you." Lilly said.<p>

Everyone looked at each other.

"She'll come down eventually," Ivan stated. "For now we wait for her."

So that's what they did. They stayed quiet and chatted for the most part until Lilly had announced that dinner was ready.

As everyone dinned, Natalia came down from her room in a silk dress and fur robe that covered her arms but showed off her chest. She wore high heels even in her own home.

"What are they doing here Lilly?" Natalia asked visibly angry, but she ignored us and went to get her share of food and ate outside, just like at lunch. All by herself.

As everyone soon finished, Natalia did as well and began to go back up stairs. Only to be pulled back by her brother.

"What the hell do you want from me Ivan?" Natalia spat.

In all of records has Natalia ever mistreated her brother.

Alfred found out during lunch that the place where the giant portrait of Lily and Natalia was placed was where an old family photo of Natalia and her family was placed, years ago before her big sister took it with her after she moved out. Lilly had said that it was that that started her bitterness, case her brother soon ran away from her.

Ivan pulled off Natalia's fur coat and there, exposed to everyone where her marks.

"ARE YOU STUPID NATALIA?" Ivan yelled.

Natalia began to walk away up the stairs to be pulled down to the ground by Ivan.

"ARE YOU A FOOL! WHY DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!" Ivan said as he grabbed on her wrist.

Everyone watched as Ivan lost his temper.

Lilly began to look like she knew something, Ivan shot a glance at her.

"Did you know she did this?" Ivan said as he grabbed her arm.

Lilly stayed quiet.

Ivan was about to slap Lilly till Natalia pushed her to the side and got hit herself.

Natalia was now coughing off blood on the floor and Lilly came next to her to aid her.

Lilly stood up and started yelling, "ARE YOU A FOOL IVAN! TO HIT A GIRL! YOUR BABY SISTER NO LESS!"

Everyone looked at Lilly with surprise. "YOU DARE STRIKE HER! HOW DARE-"

Ivan was about to strike her again but was in contact with Natalia's face once again.

"Don't you dare hit her! She was the only one there for me! Unlike you big brother she didn't run away!"

Natalia was then crying.

"Natasha I-"

Natalia took out a knife and pointed it at Ivan, "Don't you dare call me that!"

Alfred then knew exactly what the term ice queen meant.

"Big brother I-"

Alfred came behind her and picked her up only to walk her outside into the frozen snow.

Everyone looked and fallowed Alfred as he brought Natalia out into the snow.

"This was it!" Alfred said as he began to smile. "I now see why they call you the ice queen."

Natalia looked at him with a confused look.

"It's cause when you melt you show yourself to people! You where just misunderstood! Right?" Alfred said.

Natalia's eyes got wide and she looked at him as if he was right.

Natalia looked up at her brother who was burying his face into his hands.

"Big brother," she said, "I forgive you."

Some one's broke the ice.

Natalia then walked to help Lilly, and then walked out into the snow and grabbed Alfred's arm and smiled a him.

"Thank you." She said as she got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

_You think that you can melt my heart? _

_Then break the ice._

**A/n:**

** Hey o! Eia Yukino here! I do not own hetalia or this song by trish thuy trang! Sorry about this weird story~ promise I will get better! R&R please~ S**


End file.
